Because of you
by WarriorKat21
Summary: Two sister's whose destiny are intertwine with the Cybertronians. one is more so then the other.   Sorry sucky summary if you know a better way to write the sum let me know      rated T for cussing, and dirty minds. may shoot up to a M rating
1. Chapter 1

A.N.

Iknow i promised the sequel to 'Who i was never knew who i will become' but i am stuck with writer block on that story. anyways i have been working on this story before 'who i was' and i hope this will take off and work well. however my writers block has messed with this story and a few others i have worked on. i only have a few chapts to this so i can't promised regular updates but i will do my best to bring you new chaps as often as i can ^_^

Disclaimer: -_-' i don't own transformers, i own the somewhat plot, and the two OC's thats it.

"**Cybertronian"**

::Com::

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

_**Bonds**_

* * *

><p>Before I get into telling our story, I think you should know a little about my sister and I, we live in Florida, near the Space Center, we live with our parents,<p>

My name is Kathy Allen Star but I go by Kat or Al. I am 22 years old, and 5'2, average build, and hazel eyes that change two different colors, blue and green (sometimes if I'm pissed enough they turn yellow), I have short black hair (short as in two inches long) that's bright neon blue tipped, and currently I am unemployed. I love weapons, mainly knifes, but I also love guns (but I just don't have the money right now to buy one let alone buy bullets). I carry three knifes and two Leathermans (1), a headlight flashlight, and sometimes I carry my survivor knife.

My sister name is Cassie Ann Star she goes by Cass or Ann. She's 17 years old; she's about 5' feet tall, very skinny, and very pale with freckles. She's also adopted from one of our mom's second cousin; she's been with us since she was like one year old so we are the only family she knows. She has long blonde hair with bright pink streaks, she also has the same hazel eyes I do (hers also turns yellow if pissed).

* * *

><p><strong>Kat's POV\\**

"KAT… GET UP NOW!" my mother yelled from my doorway.

I jumped up "AHH… what THE HECK MOM" I yelled.

"Get your lazy, crazy ass out of bed and take your sister to school, your uncle couldn't take her today and I need you to take her" she said.

I rolled my eyes, and stuck my face into my pillow. "Why can't you take her" I asked.

"Because I do everything in this house and you have no job and you aren't helping around here, so GET UP" she said, as she took my blanket from me.

"Fine" I grumbled and crawled out of bed (you see I usually don't go to bed till 5am, and I do this because it gives me alone time away from the others).

"And why you are out, go job hunting so get dress up….. and don't dress in your tomboy fashion!" my mom said. I rolled my eyes and walked to my closet (I hated girly girl cloths, I like mostly boys cloths, and some girls cloths, I also like some Goth cloths as well, but mom hates my cloths and short black and blue hair). I went through my closet and put on some of the cloths mom had bought me.

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of cereal, and started to munch on it. An ideal popped up, I stopped and looked at my sister "hey…. Guess what" I asked.

She looked at me with a mouth full of cereal "what" she said after she swallowed her food.

"We are serial killers" I said, as I pointed the bowl of cereal. We both started to crack up laughing (2)(yes, we are that retarded).

After we ate we got in my car, and headed to her school "you know what" Cass said.

"What" I asked.

"Your car has a buda belly … rub the buda belly" she said as she rubbed my car's dash board, once again we both cracked up laughing again.

"Ok stop rubbing my car… I might get jealous" I said in mock annoyance. She grinned.

"You should be, I'm cheating on my boyfriend with your car" she said as she started to rub the dash board and acting sexy, I started to chuckle.

"Well you can't have him" I said, as I hugged the steering wheel. "He's mine" I said.

A couple of seconds later, we both started to laugh so hard. after about 5 more minutes, I dropped her off at her school (she is very dyslexic, so she has to go to this special school, but her school has been trying to collect enough money for a building, so they have a couple of double wide trailers).

"Have fun at your Trailer park school" I said.

She looked at me with a mock aggravation and pissed off tone. "well I'm queen of this trailer park, so don't dis it" she said, and I snickered.

"Oh yea don't forget our trip after school" I yelled at her, and she just waved at me. I drove off (you see we have been planning to go camping for months now, and we both couldn't wait to go because it was just going to be the two of us, and to make it better today was the last day of school, so we could be gone longer.

After I dropped her off I parked my car and climbed in the back seat and fell asleep. Once school was over Cass came over and woke me up. Twenty minutes later we were home, and after I changed my clothes to a sleeveless shirt that says "Sanity isn't important... It's a plus" with black boys' cargo pants and steel toe boot.

We started to put everything into the car for our camping trip (we had packed the day before). "Ok we got everything" I asked. Cass nodded.

"And where do you two think you are going" moms voice came out of nowhere. I groaned internally.

"We told you mom that we were going camping this weekend" I said.

"Well Cassie can't go, she has chores, she must do, plus your crazy and don't need to rub off on her" she said. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"But mom you said we could go and Cass could do her chores when we got back" I said. Mom rolled her eyes.

"Whatever" she said and walked back inside. I signed.

"Get in the car, I will be back in a minute" I said. Cass nodded and I walked back inside.

"Mom don't be like this, we have been planning to go camping for three months now, and every time we make a day to go you come up with some reason, or made other plans without telling us and we have to cancel. Please don't be like this" I said.

"Go I don't care" she said in that 'I'm going to guilt you' tone she uses every time. I was fed up, and wasn't going to give in this time.

"Ok" I said above a whisper. "We will be back in a couple of weeks" I said and turned around and walked back out to the car

"Let's get this party started… after we stop by the store, I didn't make there yet" I said, Cass groaned

"And why not, you were going there before you picked me up" she said, I shrugged

"I fell asleep in my car remember" I said, she shook her head, after about two hours of shopping we went to the car and loaded up the coolers and pack the car some more, I pulled out the map

"Ok, I say let get on our way" I said grinning, she nodded grinning as well, and we were on our way

* * *

><p>A.N. –<p>

1. A Leatherman is a multi-purpose tool; it is pliers, with other tools in the handle that folds up


	2. Chapter 2

A.N.

Well heres the next chapter ^_^ lol

Also don't forget to visit my poll so i can take into account the viewers choice on the chosen sparkmate for my OC of the 1st story.

Disclaimer: no i don't own... i'm just borrowing without consent ^_^ i only own the somewhat plot, and my 3 OC's ^_^

* * *

><p>Kat's POV\\

Once we got to our camp spot, in the middle of the woods, I had Cass look for firewood and I set the tent up (which might I add is a pain to do by yourself) our tent was one of those that had one big room that could be section off to two rooms with a screened in porch, after I set the tent up

Cass went to sleep, and she was lying in a funny position. Her butt was in the air and it looked like, she was lying on her face, on one of the two blow up air mattresses

I chuckled a little bit, and walked out and stood on our porch, then I walked over to the cooler and grabbed a glass and poured me some alcohol, and walked out of the tent and over to the lake that was right next to our tent and looked out to the stars

They have always had a calming effect on me, no matter how upset I was. I signed, and continued to watch the stars, after a few minutes I saw a shooting star

'I wish I could find my path and have an adventure doing so' I wished, and a few minutes later I saw another shooting star and I watched with fascination, until I saw it look like it was heading towards us

I gasped and ran to the tent "Cass get the fuck up NOW" I screamed, once she was up. I hauled her out of the tent and ran to the other side of the car

"Stay here" I said, it flew overhead and hit on the other side of the tent barely missing it

I ran over to the crater and gasped. I looked at the comet and it was made of metal, with marking all over it

Cass ran up next to me and she looked at it "what is it" she asked

"I-I-I don't know" I said, I torn my eyes away from the comet and looked at Cass, then parts started to move

"Holy snicker-doodles" I said, I pushed her behind me, and we slowly started to back up, as the metal giant stood up, my guess it was 14 feet tall, with blue eyes … would you call those eyes or optics, at least they aren't red

"Umm... Cass get behind the car now, it's one of those things" I whispered to her, she nodded and ran behind my car, and I slowly started to make my way in the other direction.

* * *

><p>SilverShadow's POV\\

'Ow that landing hurt' I thought, as I transformed, as I surveyed the world around me, I noticed two locals

'oh slag' I thought, the creature looked at me and said something to the other making it run, the other one was by my guess trying to keep me from the smaller one by distracting me, it would have work if I haven't noticed them before

I looked up the language "I will not hurt you" I said trying to comfort these creatures… sorry humans that are what Prime called them

'Oh boy… this will be fun' I thought, she looked at me trying to determine whether I was friend or foe, then she shrugged and looked at the smaller one

"What do you say, should we trust it" the taller one asked

"Sure, I see no reason not too" the smaller one answered

"My names Kat, and this is Cass, what is your name?" the taller one spoke, I nodded

"My destination is SilverShadow" I said,

"So what are you" the one known as Cass asked,

"I am a robotic organism from the planet Cybertron" I said, the femmes looked at me with awe. Which I might add is kind of weird, but never mind that

"What are you" I asked, yes I already knew but I felt like I should ask

"Umm… we are humans, the umm…. Dominate species of this planet" Kat said, I nodded, these humans were weird, but interesting,

'Didn't Prime say in his message that we were to stay hidden… Slag' I thought

* * *

><p>Kat's POV\\

'Well this is great' I thought as I signed, Cass yawned

"Cass way don't you go get some sleep" I said, she looked at me with that 'and let you have all the fun, hell no' look, I signed

"Are you going to be leaving now" I asked, SilverShadow

"No I require some recharge, then I have to contact my leader" SilverShadow said,

"Will you be here tomorrow, we need some sleep… umm recharge" I said, thinking that they sounded like the same thing

"More than likely, I will still be here" she said. I nodded

"It would be nice, we would like to talk to you but we are very tired from today" I said, she nodded, and I pushed Cass to the tent

"I will be in shortly, I want to finish my drank" I said she nodded and went back inside, I signed and walked over to grab my knocked over glass, and began to fill it back up

"What is that" SilverShadow asked, while she pointed to my glass

"It is alcohol, it relieves stress, and make us loopy" I said grinning,

"I started to drink some before you scared the shit out of us" I said, she looked at me funny

"It is an expression" I said while holding back a giggle, she nodded and had an 'oh' look on her face

"I was going to say that is nasty and I didn't mean to make you do that" she said, I started to laugh at that. It was funny, and my dad popped up in my head with his stupid sayings 'you have mustard shorts' or 'peanut butter pants' as those thoughts popped up in my head(1), I was almost on the floor laughing so hard, once I was done

"Sorry stupid thought popped up in my head… and I'm not going to tell you because I know for a fact you wouldn't understand" I said grinning, she nodded. I walked over to the water, again and stared up at the stars, and signed

"why didn't I bring my telescope" I whispered, SilverShadow walked up next to me and sat down, I looked at her, then back to the stars

"What's it like up there" I asked, she looked at me, then up to the stars

"Beautiful, but … my people are in a war… I didn't have much time to look around before I got here" she said sadly

"Oh… why are your people in a war" I asked, then it sounded like she signed, but I'm not sure if she did or not, and I didn't want to ask her. She proceeded to tell me about their war, and the Allspark

"Oh… wow, that must suck. Why are you guys coming here" I asked, she shrugged

"I really don't know, Primes message said this was our new home… but we were to stay hidden from the locals… I might be in trouble now" she said

"We won't say anything, and this Prime person doesn't need to know" I said, she shook her head

"I couldn't lie to Prime, maybe you two could help me explain it to him" she said

"How are we going to talk to him" I said,

"I will contact Prime, and let him know we are here, and he will most likely come here to meet you" she said

"Ok… Cassie will be excited" I said, with a grin

"I thought her destination was Cass" SilverShadow said,

"well it is in a way, we give nicknames to people… my nickname is Kat, and that's what I want to be called however my full name is Kathy Allen Star, and Cass's full name is Cassie Ann Star" I said

"Why do you have three names and not just one" she asked

"I really don't know… all I know is that, people go by their first name, and their last name tells what family they belong to" I said, SilverShadow nodded, I yawned

"I'm going to bed, see ya tomorrow" I said as I walked into the tent, to go to bed.

* * *

><p> SilverShadow's POV\\

'I should go ahead and send a message to Prime to let him know I am here' I thought

:: Prime this is SilverShadow:: I sent out, after a few minutes

:: SilverShadow, it is nice to know you made it, send your current position:: Prime sent back, I sent my position

:: Prime, I have two humans that have seen me, what do you want me to do:: I asked

:: we are on our way, stay with them, and we will talk to them when we get there:: Prime said

:: yes sir:: I sent back, I signed there was something about these humans that troubled me, the way Kat acted showed something was going on

:: sir may I ask when you will be here:: I asked

:: about six earth hours:: he answered

:: ok thank you sir, SilverShadow out:: I said, 'maybe I should go ahead and get a alt mode' I thought, I got up and walked down the path to the highway, once I got there I waited ten minutes later, I saw the vehicle I wanted to be according to the information network it was a black with silver pin stripes down the side, 2006 Buell Firebolt XB12R Motorcycle,

'This will do' I thought as I walked back and sat down to recharge for a little bit.

* * *

><p>Kat's POV\\

I woke up, only after about four hours of sleep, I was so tired but I couldn't go back to sleep. I looked over and Cass was still passed out. I signed. My nightmares woke me up again

*DREAM*

_I was standing in our house, mom was crying, and shouting at me _

"_How dare you, HOW DARE YOU…*cry* … you! it is all your fault that he died… all your fault!" mom yelled at me, the only thing that kept her from beating my ass was dad was hold her, while he was glaring at me, I held my necklace from mission city in my hand. I started to ignore them and look at it, it was starting to glow, then I started to see strange symbols, then it changed to a silver thing with a glowing blue ball of energy within it, then it shocked me. Moms and dads yelling stopped and the thing started to glow brighter, and started to hover out of my hand, then it turned sideways and rammed into my chest. _

_I screamed from the pain but nothing came out of my mouth as I fell down hands to my chest, mom and dad walked over to me _

"_That's what you get for disappointing us" mom spat, dad just nodded _

"_H-h-help m-me" I managed to say but they shook their heads and walked away leaving me to my pain. _

_*END DREAM*_

Same nightmare I've had since my brother was killed, a year ago. I went on vacation to Mission City and found a strange looking rock with some kind of glyphs on it so I took it to a jeweler and had it turned into a necklace, but I had to come back before it was done so I had it sent to my brothers, and it cost me a pretty penny, it was about five hundred dollars, with a couple of blue, and red jewels on either side of it. I thought it was worth it, to remember those lost. To keep my mother out of the loop I had it sent to my brother apartment. At the time my sister and I weren't the best of friends we argued about everything

My brother and I were the best of friends we played games online together and everything, when the package arrived at his house he was going to bring to me the next day, but he had died that night.

I was broken hearted for six months, till I realized that he wouldn't want that and I gave the same friendship to my sister. I signed and got up, and got dressed, it was still dark outside

I looked at my phone and it said 5:45am, too fucking early to be up unless one stayed up that early

I walked outside, I stood there for a second zoning, and then I started to walk towards the lake again.

"What are you doing up this early… the information network said humans need eight hours of sleep" she said, I turned around because she startled me

"Umm…no reason" I said

"You're lying… you can tell me" she said, once again I signed

"I had a nightmare" I said

"What is a nightmare… it doesn't have anything to do with me does it?" she said, I shook my head

"No, a nightmare is where one dreams something bad, or painful, and one usually ends up waking up" I said

"Why don't you try and go back into recharge" she asked

"That's it once woken from a nightmare, if you try to go back to sleep, you usually fall right back into the nightmare, and you have it again or start again from the point you left off" I said

"I've had the same nightmare for about year… I rarely get any sleep… and no one but you know about it" I said, as I looked at her

"what was this nightmare about" she asked the question I dreaded, one again I signed, I told her about my dream, except that I have the necklace from the dream around my neck, and gave very good detail about it, I even drew the symbols from my necklace out on the sand, then I preceded to draw the second object, she just sat there watching and listening to my story

"Wow I think that would wake me from recharge too" she said after I was done, I just sat there staring at the drawings in the sand, I pulled out my phone and took the pictures of what I drew

"I need to figure out what these mean" I said, she looked like she was hiding something

"What are you hiding" I said she looked up at me

"I've seen those symbols before" she said

"Well what are the symbols" I asked

"Remember when I told you about the Allspark, those were some of the symbols on it" she said

"And that, I am not really sure what that is, but I am sure Prime will know" she said

"Oh… ok" I said

"I called him on my comm and he is on his way here" she said

"Really… how long till he gets here" I asked

"He should be here in one and a half Earth hours" she said, I nodded and turned around

"I am going to get cleaned up and wake Cass up so she can get cleaned up" I said, I walked into the tent, and looked at Cass, she still was in her funky position, I couldn't help it, I took a picture then proceeded to wake her up

"CASS! WAKIE WAKIE!" I yelled and Cass rolled over and hit the floor

"What the fuck" she slurred, I crouched down next to her

"Remember yesterday" I asked, she nodded

"remember how SilverShadow said she need to find her leader, well she contacted him last night and well he will be here in about an hour, so get up and get cleaned up, we don't want to look like hobos in front of the leader of an alien race. You don't have to get all fancy just get up clean yourself off in the lake, and put some clean clothes on ok" I said, she nodded

"Can I have breakfast first" she asked

"No, I'll cook breakfast while you are getting cleaned up, then I'll get cleaned up ok" I said, she nodded and got up to gather her stuff to get cleaned up,

I walked over to the place we deemed the fire pit, and started another fire, then put (I don't know what they are called) a metal bar type thing over the fire so that I could place a frying pan on top of it, then I proceeded to make eggs and bacon

once I was done eating my plate of food, Cass walked over and I gave her the other plate, I got up and put the plate away and grabbed my stuff to go the lake to wash up,

Once I was done with that, I walked back and sat down at the fire place,

I heard a rumbling sound, I looked up as a bunch of sports cars and a semi-truck coming down the path to where we were at, I looked over as SilverShadow got up and walked over to where they were

"I'm hopping those are your friends" I said, she grinned and nodded, once all the vehicles pulled up

I saw a soldier looking dude, and two teenagers; one a girl and other a boy, then all the vehicles started to Transform, the semi-truck was fucking huge, easily over 25 feet tall

"Holy shit" I whispered, Cass nodded as we looked at the once big rig, as he looked at us

"Umm…. Hi" I said, the three humans that I didn't know snickered, but I ignored them, and looked around at the other robots

"Hello, little ones" the tallest one said, I snorted,

"I maybe little to you but I'm not that damn short" I grumbled, Cass snickered behind me, I looked at her

"what are you laughing at you're shorter then I am" I grumbled, she stopped snickering at me and glared, this time I snickered, the tallest one sounded like he was chuckling

"My name is Optimus Prime, I am the leader of the Autobots" he said

"My name is Kat, and she's Cass" I said, then I realized that maybe I should have gave them my full name

"well technically my full name is Kathy Allen Star, and Cass's full name is Cassie Ann Star, but we go by Kat and Cass" I said, once again he nodded, and started talking in what I guess to be their language, I looked over at the other humans, one seemed to be military while the other two seem to be in high school, I signed I didn't know what was going to happen now.

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

(1) yes my dad did say that… lol I have a list :-p of them all ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**AN.**

**Warning:** this chap has underage dranking, and lots of cussing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the transformers. If I did do you really think I would be as broke as I am ^_^

"**Cybertronian"**

::Com::

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

_**Bonds**_

* * *

><p>Kat's POV\\

I stood there looking at the giants, I signed and walked back over to the tent to get a drank, Cass followed me

"Can I have one too" she asked, I looked at her for a minute and signed again

"Here, but don't let the others know" I said, and poured myself a drank (I started drinking at her age so I couldn't very well say no)

Once my drank was made we walked back out and sat on the ground waiting for someone to noticed us, which it seemed that all of them forgot that we were there

I looked at my drank then I looked at Cass. An evil grin made its way to my face

"Hey since they forgot about us, want to have a chugging contest" I said still grinning, she looked at me like I was stupid for a minute before she caught what I was saying

"Sure, let's look like retards in front of the aliens" she said grinning, I nodded still grinning

"On the count of three…. One…two…three" I said and we both downed the first drank, then we started to giggle insanely

"want another… if ya do, you have to chug it again" I said, still grinning, she nodded still grinning, after about three drinks (we both are light weights), we had everyone's attention as we were falling over being very drunk,

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking" the military dude said

"She's fine…. I let her" I slurred, that earned a glare from this guy, and the two teens were snickering behind him

"WAH! Don't start bitching this is our vacation from our parents and to be happy…. Your interrupting our happiness" I slurred, Cass was laughing her ass off behind me, then I began to laugh too

"You both are a weird bunch" the black robot said

"And who the fuck are you" I slurred, he grunted

"Ironhide" he said, I nodded, and looked to the others, and I shook my head

"I'm going back the fuck to bed" I said, and walked back to the tent, when a giant hand appeared in front of me, I looked up

"Where did you get your necklace" the yellow one asked, I frowned

"Who are you and it is none of your damn business" I snarled, the yellow bot stared at me, while I glared at him

"I am Ratchet, Chef Metical Officer of the Autobots" he said glaring at me

"Whatever interest you have in my necklace you can kiss my ass, you will never get it" I snarled, leveling my own dark glare at him

"Ratchet leave her alone" Prime said, I signed even though I was drunk off my ass, I instantly sobered on the talk of the necklace

"This is all I have left of my brother… I had ordered it… and when it arrived the next day my brothers apartment exploded and after going through the rubble this was all be found, from his apartment…. He was …" I trailed off as I tried to keep from crying,

"This necklace was what they were after I know it …. I have no proof but I just know, and after his death my …family started to blame me for his death, the only one who didn't is …..Miss drunk over there" I said, smirking

"I'm not that fuck up" she slurred, I chuckled and shook my head

"I'm going inside" I said softly as I walked into the tent and laid on my bed, I knew I couldn't sleep, the nightmare would come back, what no one except Cass, knew was I was on the phone with my brother when the attack happened

* * *

><p><span>Flash back<span>

"_So did you get my package" I asked hopefully, David just laughed _

"_Yes I got it earlier" he said still laughing at my eagerness _

"_YES! You know what it is" I said grinning _

"_Yep, I opened the package, since someone didn't tell me they sent shit to my house"he said with a grin in his voice _

"_Ok Mr. smarty pants, do you know where it came from" I asked _

"_Umm… the address says Mission City… wherever that is" he said _

"_Yep, it's from that City that the supposed robot attack happened at" I said grinning, then I heard a loud sound, and explosions _

"_DAVID ARE YOU OK" I yelled into the phone _

"_Holy shit" I heard him whispered _

"_What's going on" I asked, _

"_The complexes next to mine exploded" he said, I could hear the curtains moving, I had feeling of dread fill me_

"David can you get out of there… I have a very bad feeling can you get over here" I asked

"holy shit" was all I heard

"_There are freaking huge robotic monsters, looking at the rubble, they have red eyes, that's not creepy at all" he said, I heard faint voices as they got louder _

"_Get out of there David" I said _

"_Shh….they are talking about looking for something… some radiation…..Allspark radiation, what the fuck is that" he said _

"_I don't know… get out please get over here" I asked _

"_Ok give me…Fuck!" he said as an explosion, then nothing _

"_David…. DAVID!" I yelled, I ran over and grabbed my keys, once I got to his complex I gasped, everything was destroyed. I parked my car and ran to the spot where his apartment was, I started to move the rubble, I was crying _

"_David if you can hear me I'm here I'm going to get you out" I said as I moved all the shit out of my way, until I found him, he was gone, half his body was missing and his eyes where opened, that was the worse. Open eyes that see nothing, no life to my once brother _

_I cried for months those eyes haunted me. In his hand was the necklace that I bought, I took it from his hand, and held it to my chest. I cried till the paramedics and police got the site _

_I eventually stopped crying but I was numb, I was asked a bunch of questions, but I was in a state of shock that I didn't hear any of it, you see my brother and I were very close, so close that we had a bunch of people asking if we dated (which might I add is a very nasty ideal) _

_mom blamed me for his death, which didn't help me, so anyone who even noticed the necklace I wore I wouldn't let anyone touch it and I wouldn't take it off, for a while I became very bitter _

_I hated anything and everything to do with people I hated everything, then my sister pulled me out of it and we started to become the best of friends_

End of Flash back

* * *

><p>I signed I hated that memory, I stared at the door for a few minutes before I realized I was crying again, I hated to cry I felt so weak, so I despised it<p>

I got back up and walked to the pouch as I listen as my sister told them a story that wasn't true about why I'm angry, I signed again and walked out

"That isn't what happened" I snapped at Cass, she backed away from me

"Sorry I didn't know if you wanted the real story to be told to them" she said, I found myself signing again

"Well let me start from the beginning" I said as I told them my story every detail, and even my dreams, Cass was however not happy from me keeping that form her

"It was none of your business" I said to her

"You should have told me" she snarled

"and what would that have accomplish, you would have just worried and told mom who already blames me for David's death, and that would have given her the excuse to throw me in a mental hospital to get rid of me" I snapped back, Cass back up

"Sorry I didn't think about that" she said

"What do you mean" the solider said, I signed

"Mom blames me for his death and so she has been trying to find a way to kick me out and throw me in the worse place she can find… so far the latest is a mental hospital" I said, as I signed

"And no I'm not mentally fucked up" I said

"Well… that depends on… OW! WHAT THE FUCK WHY DID YOU HIT ME" Cass started before smacked the back of her head

"Because you're not helping" I said, while I glared at her, I heard a couple of snickers,

"It's not funny" I grumbled, Cass also started to snicker

"Should I hit you again" I said, looking at Cass, she stopped and glared at me, we kept the glaring contest till Optimus

"Can you show me these symbols" he said, I nodded and started to draw them out, and then I drew the second item and explained each one, Optimus looked at them intently, then he looked at me,

"Can you come back to base with us, we have much to talk about" he asked, I looked at Cass and signed

"I guess we can, but I will have to call Mrs. Crazy to let her know that we left the campsite" I said, as I dug out my cell, and dialed the number, I put it on speaker so everyone could hear, after a one ring

"I knew it was a bad idea to let Cass go with you, what did you do now" she said, I signed

"Nothing mom, but I thought that I should tell you that Cass and I were going to be leaving here to find another campsite" I said

"WHAT! No your crazy ass isn't taking my only daughter left around farther away where I don't know where you'll be, you get your asses back here and give me my daughter back" she snarled

"And what am I chop liver? I'm your blood daughter, and I'm not fucking crazy" I snarled back

"Yes you are…. You are mentally disturbed, and are in need of help" she snapped back

"Fuck you, bitch I'm fine, you are the one in need of help… I didn't cause David's death" I snarled

"It is your fault, if it wasn't for you; David would be here with us today, you are worthless" she snarled back, I had tears streaming down my face, and my head hung low

"Listen here you old hag, all I did was order a fucking necklace that's all I fucking did, then I heard shit on the phone and I drove down there to find him. To FUCKING HELP HIM, I WAS THE FUCKING CLOSEST TO HIM AND YOUR BLAMEING ME BITCH! FUCK YOU! IM YOUR FUCKING DAUGHTER TOO! I NEEDED YOUR FUCKING HELP TOO!… I was the one crying myself to sleep every night; I was the one with nightmares every night…. I still have nightmares so don't tell me you are the only one suffering if you want me gone then fine" I snarled

"Give me my true daughter, and you can do whatever the fuck you want" she snapped

"you know what, you won't get her back till I find somewhere to go… this will guarantee that my shit won't be thrown out till I find a place to put it, got that bitch" I snarled

"No give me my daughter and I won't touch your stuff" she said

"No. I'm not stupid mom, as soon as you get her back, my stuff will be put by the curb and that's all the stuff you haven't claimed for yourself" I shot back, I looked at my tent then back at the bots

"You know what I will come and get me stuff now, and **maybe **after I am done I will give your daughter back, depends on how much of my stuff you threw out" I said

"I'll be home for it in few" I said as I hung the phone up, I signed

"Can I ask you guys a favor" I said as I looked at the Autobots

"What do you need" Ratchet asked

"Can I get you guys to watched my stuff here while I go and collect my other things, I guess I'll be living in a tent" I said

"Would you like some help getting your stuff…. In fact, we could get a trailer, and tow it back to base, and you could stay there while we talk and then you could set up your tent somewhere else after we are done" the Solider said, I nodded

"That will work…sorry what are ya'lls name" I asked

"I'm William Lennox, but everyone calls me Will" the solider said

"I'm Mikaela Banes" the teen girl said

"I'm Sam Witwicky" the teen boy said

"Nice to meet you… could my sister come with us… I wouldn't feel right leaving her behind" I asked

"Yea, she knows now so she would have to back to base" Will said, I nodded my thanks

"Well how long would it take to get a trailer to my house I need to pack up our tent and whatnots" I said

"it shouldn't take too long, I will however have to call Keller to let him know we need another plane to bring back all of your stuff,… what is your address so I can send the trailer there" Will said, I answered then nodded my thanks and walked over and started to pack everything again

"Cass come help me with this" I said, she nodded and started to gather stuff, two hours later we had everything packed

"Hey umm Ratchet right?…. Do you think you could hide Cass in your car mode" I asked

"Sure I seen no reason not too" he said

"Thank you, I don't want my mom to find her and drag her out of the car, she's the only person I have left to rely on" I said as I looked over at Cass as she talked to the two kids

"Why did you tell your parental unit that you where her blood daughter" Ratchet asked, I signed

"That's because I'm her daughter and Cass is adopted, from my mom's second cousin" I said

"Oh so she is a blood relative but not a true sibling" Ratchet said

"Yes but she is all I have and the only one in my whole family that will listen to me, and she's been in my family since she was about a year old" I said

"Hmm" was all he said, I signed

"Cass! Come here please" I said, she turned around said something then nodded, and walked over to where we were

"I need you to, hide in Ratchet please. If mom see's you, I won't be able to get you away from her… ok" I said, she nodded

"Ok I think we are all packed and we can head out…. Cass did you check by the lake" I asked, she nodded

"ok I was just wondering, hey guys we are ready" I yelled out, they all turned to me and nodded, Cass and I watch with awe as the transformers well transformed, we already had my vehicle packed

'Hope I can still drive, since I am still a little fucked up….o well, I sobered up with that… memory' I thought sadly

"Where are we going to get the trailer" I asked

"It should on its way to your house" Will said, I nodded and got in my car, and headed to my house.


	4. Chapter 4

A.N.

ANNNDD heres chap 4! lol

**Disclaimer:** i only own my three OC's and the girls parents

"**Cybertronian"**

::Com::

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

_**Bonds**_

* * *

><p>Kat's POV\\

Once we got there our mom was standing on the front pouch

"Where is she" she demanded

"Nice to see you too thanks for asking how I am" I sneered back

"Answer my question" she snarled back

"I am not telling you till I get my stuff out of the house" I said

"You are not setting one foot in this house till I get her back" she snarled, I signed

"Mom it doesn't have to be this way, we use to be the best of friends what happened to that friendship" I asked

"You went crazy" she snapped back,

"I FUCKING DIDN'T SNAP YOU DID" I yelled

"It is your fault… your fault that I am the way I am. I had to support this entire fucking house when he died! You know what you never gave that kindness back. My heart was torn in half when he died, we were best friends, and I was the one to try in help him. I was the one to see his cold dead eyes that haunt me. I was the one everyone leaned on, I was the pillar everyone put their weight on, but no one even noticed that this pillar was broken, and yet I still stood. You want to know why, because of Cass. If she wasn't there to take some of the burden I would have crumbled and fell. So you listen here bitch, because of you, no one in this town gives me the time of day. Because of you!…. You told everyone I was crazy and deserved to die. I had to learn to fight so the people of this town wouldn't beat the piss out of me. BECAUSE OF YOU I HAD TO WALK AROUND AFRIAD! BECAUSE OF YOU I LOST MY JOB! BECAUSE OF YOU I COULDN'T FIND ANOTHER JOB IF MY LIFE FUCKING DEPENDED ON IT!" I yelled at her

"It isn't my fault you ARE JUST CRAZY" she screamed at me, I laughed

"no I'm not crazy but thanks for tell the whole fucking town I was and now I'll give you a fucking reason to think I'm crazy" I said as I lashed out and grabbed her tackled her to the ground, and held my hand over her mouth

"Cass run inside and grabbed the duct tape" I said, with the most evil smile on my face, Cass ran out of Ratchet and ran inside, a few minutes later, she came out with the duct tape and a patio chair, I grinned

"Good thinking I'll hold her down you tape her mouth" I said, once we had her tired up in the chair we dragged it back inside

"Go outside and watch for that trailer, I'll start packing ok" I said

"No, I'm staying with you, I don't want to stay here anymore I want to go with you" she said, I looked at her, then signed

"Fine, go pack your shit" I said, Cass grinned and tackled/hugged me

"THANK YOU THANK YOU!" she yelled and ran up to her room, I shook my head and walked outside

"Hey Will, umm how big is that trailer" I asked

"the biggest we could get why" he said' I signed again

"Well apparently Cass wants to stay with me so she's packing her things" I said,

"She can't stay, your parents are her guardians, and apparently your mother doesn't want her to stay with you" he said,

"I know but I already told her yes and I don't care how but I will keep her away from that crazy bitch" I said, Will chuckled

"That was a wicked tackle though" he said

"Hey when you have to learn to street fight because the whole town is after you, you learn a few things" I said while shrugging,

"I'm going inside to pack be out soon" I said. I walked inside and started packing, checking every now and then on mom, to make sure she didn't get out, after a couple of hours we had both our stuff pack and in the trailer, when dad pulled up

"Cass go hide in one of the Autobots" I whispered to her, she looked over, nodded and began to sneak off

"What the fuck is going on" dad said, I signed and turned around

"We are leaving and by we, I mean Cass and I" I said, he signed

"What happened? Why are your two leaving" he asked

"some shit went down and we have to go with them, and mom freaked out twice, once on the phone and here, so we have her ducked to one of the chairs in the house" I said

"Why do they have to go with you" he asked Will

"they stumbled on a national security secret and we have to bring them back to base to make sure nothing happens to them" he said, dad nodded

"And did you explain this to mom" dad asked, I shook my head

"No she didn't give me a chance because I wouldn't give her Cass so she freaked and we had a yelling match out here a on the front lawn, I had to stop it so I tackled her and Cass and I ducked her to the patio chair" I said shrugging, dad just grinned and shook his head

"I wish I was there for that" he said, I grinned

"Yea your daughter has a nice tackle" Will said, this made dad grin even bigger

"Ok did you get everything out of the house, because I need to get your mom out before you leave" he said

"What why let us leave and then let her out" I said

"can't do that if I don't pretend that I'm helping her she will turn on me, sorry your leaving her here with me, and I'm not about to become a target" he said laughing

"Be out in a minute but be ready to jump in your car" he shouted over his shoulder

"Everyone get in your cars, I'll stop her" I said

"CASSIE ANN STAR GET OVER HERE NOW!" mom screamed

"No Cass stay in the car" I said, mom and I just sat there glaring at each other for a minute

"we have to go to base, both of us, so we are not staying here we are leaving" I said as I walked over to my car and got in.

* * *

><p>I started it up, and took of down the road with the rest of the convoy followed<p>

'great maybe I should have got one of those guys numbers' I thought when my cell started to ring, I answered

"Ello" I said

"Do you even know where you are going" one of the bots behind me asked, I grinned

"Nope I figured one of you would get in front of me and start leading the way, or if you want I could pull over and ya'll could tell me where we are going" I said

"No, Sideswipe will lead the way" he said

"Umm…. Which one is that one … sorry he didn't introduce himself" I said

"He is the Corvette concept" he said, I slowed down and let Sideswipe in front of me

"Thanks bye" I said as I hung up and followed the corvette to the base, once we got there, I saw two huge planes and I parked next to Sideswipe and got out

"You're not planning on bringing that hunk of junk with you" Sideswipe asked, I frowned and looked at him

"Yes I am" I said, and walked over to the others

"So where is our stuff and my car going" I asked

"Your stuff will be going in that plane and we all will be riding in the other" Will said

"If it is all the same with you, I would rather ride with my stuff" I said

"Nothing is going to happen to it" he said

"I don't just worry about that but I would like some time to think, and sitting in a plane full of people, won't give me that" I said

"We would like to get to know you" Sam said

"I know, I … I just need to clear my head, that's all" I said,

"I'll go with you" Cass said, I nodded and looked at Will

"I guess its fine I'll have to let the pilot know that he will have two more passengers" he said

"Thank you" I said as I turned to watch the trailer get put in the plane

"I guess I should drive my car up there" I said as I walked back over to my car, and Cass jumped in and I pulled my car in and behind my car was Sideswipe, I groaned internally

"Did you decide to catch a ride with us" I asked

"Nope just checking on ya" he said, I nodded and went back to getting in our seats, and I looked back over to the trailer

"Umm… sir is that trailer secure, I wouldn't want it to squish us if it decided to move" I ask, the solider looked up from his clipboard

"yes it is secured, no need to worry maim" he said, I nodded and next thing I knew we were flying. I didn't care I was lost in thought about my dreams, the necklace, the robotic monsters that killed David, everything and how it was all starting to slowly make sense.

* * *

><p>We had been flying for a while now, and the whole time i had been deep in thought untill, I started to get a burning feeling on my chest. I pulled my shirt and looked down and noticed that my necklace was glowing. I gasped, and then looked around to make sure Cass was still sleeping and the army guys weren't paying attention to me. I looked back down as it started to burn more, it burned a hole straight throw my shirt, and into my skin. I went to grab it but then it absorbed into my chest and the most brutal pain I have ever felt shot through my chest and all over.<p>

I bit my lip to keep from screaming, but it didn't stop me from falling to the floor in pain. Once I did that though the army guys all noticed and, as they ran over to try and help me, and that woke up Cass

"What the fuck happened" she yelled, by this time I was fighting passing out

"I – I – I don't … don't …know" I got out between the pain, she grabbed my hand, and a few minutes later she was next to me on the floor in pain, and I black out.

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

Oooooo a cliffy lol. i wasn't trying to make it one but it sorta-somewhat happend anyways X-D

i know it's not really a good cliffy, but still a cliffy lol


	5. Chapter 5

A.N.

here is chap 5 ^_^ sorry i didn't post this yesturday, kind got distracted, with other things.

Damn my kitten-like attention span -_-'

lol random thought: maybe i like Transformers cuz they shiny X-D lol

Disclaimer : i don't own the TF's only my 3 OC's and somewhat plot

* * *

><p> SilverShadow's POV\\

I hide on the other side of the trailer, to keep an optic on the two femmes; something told me there was going to be trouble with them. I had asked Prime to let me, and he thought it was a good ideal too, just in case something happened.

I had Sideswipe enter with me so my engine wouldn't be noticed, and it work. They didn't even notice. After watching them, for a couple hours, I started to get a high reading of Allspark activity

Kat seemed to be startled out of her thoughts, and she looked down her top layer and gasped. She proceeded to look around to make sure no one noticed. I saw the necklace burn through her top, it was glowing. She went to grab it, but it disappeared. It looked like her flesh absorbed it, then her face contorted, in a look of pain

After a few more minutes she fell to the ground. Once she hit the floor, the other humans ran over to help her. This woke Cass up and she grabbed her hand and it seemed like whatever happened to Kat started to happening to Cass

:: Prime we have a problem:: I comm,

:: what is it SilverShadow:: he sent back, I told him everything that happened

:: Slag! ... SilverShadow can you scan her:: Ratchet asked

:: I'll try but the other humans are around her:: I sent back

"Hey humans, move I need to scan her to let Ratchet know what is going on" I said, the humans all moved. I scanned them both; I also noticed that they were still holding hands

"Slag!" I yelled

:: Ratchet here is the scan, and you are not going to believe this:: I sent, after a few minutes

:: we will be landing in a few minutes, tell the humans not to touch them:: he sent back

:: understood:: I sent

"Humans, do not touch them. Ratchets orders" I said, they nodded

"But we are landing soon, we need to keep them from sliding around" one of the humans said, I transformed, and walked over

"I'll keep them safe" I said, he nodded and ran over to buckle himself in

:: Ratchet do you think, I can touch them to make sure they don't go sliding:: I sent

:: yes but I would keep it at a minimum:: he sent back

:: understood:: I sent and I sat there in front of them, to make sure that they didn't move.

* * *

><p>Kat's POV\\

It was dark, "hello" I called out

"Kat is that you" I heard Cass call back

"Cass, where are we" I asked

"No clue, last thing I remember was grabbing your hand when you fell out of your seat" she said

"Hello, young ones" a new voice boomed, it sounded feminine

"Who are you… better yet where are we" I asked

"You are in your heads, connected because you are holding hands, when I was connecting to you" she said

"So let me get this straight, you absorbed into me, and now me and Cass are connected because she held my hand when you did this" I asked

"Yes, that is correct" she said

"Why did you get absorbed into Kat" Cass asked

"I needed a new host, and she was the only one that could sustain my presence" she said

"Ok so what does that mean for the both of us" I asked

"Through you can sustain me in your body, you will be too weak to do anything, so I will need to reformat you" she said

"WHAT! What exactly do you mean reformat" I asked frantically

"I will need to change your forms" she said

"Change our forms to what" Cass apprehensively

"Into a Cybertronian" she said, I started to panic. I tried to not show it so Cass wouldn't start freaking too

"Umm… why didn't you say something? I would have given one of them the shard and you could have hosted one of them" I asked

"I didn't want a host that has a set side, they will never give another one on the other side a chance… you could, you don't know their war you would give another a chance even if they wronged you" she said, I signed

"Can't argue that because it's the truth, and because of that weakness I have been hurt more times than I can count" I said quietly

"Hmm…. You may be hurt… but you will be rewarded three times over. Kindness is not a weakness" she said, I signed again

"What about Cass" I asked

"Because she touched you… you both will have a bond like twins, even through you are not twins. She will also be changed" she said

"Ok… you ok which that Cass" I asked

"Ya… I'm good" she said and I could tell she was grinning

"Ok time to wake up you two" The she said, then I tried to wave at the voice

"buh-bye" both Cass and I said then we both started to giggle.

* * *

><p>"Ow my head" I said as my eyes started to adjust to the fucking brightest lights I think I have ever seen. I looked around everything was humongo<p>

"Aww man I'm in a fucking giant doctor's office … damn" I said, I heard two people chuckling. I looked to the noise and saw Ratchet and Cass started to sit up

"She's always hated the doctor's office" she said then giggled

"No I hated the huge ass needles they stick ya with" I grumbled. both started to chuckle

"Why are we in the office, doc." I asked. Ratchet raised the metal version of an eyebrow up

"My designation is Ratchet" he said

"I know… but medics and doctors are both called docs by me" I said grinning. He just looked at me for a minute, and then I felt a tingle sensation all over me

"What the hell was that" I asked

"I scanned you" he said, I raised my own eyebrow

"Why" I asked

"You both passed out in the plane. The pendent on you necklace was absorbed into you, then both of you passed out. I am reading Allspark radiation from both of you, more so on you Kat" he said, and then it hit me. The dream was real.

"Fuck all things dirty!" I growled. Cass giggled then I guess it hit her too because she cussed under her breath

"Why would you want to do that" Ratchet asked. I chuckled

"Sorry something popped up in my head… I need to talk to you and O.P." I said

"O.P.?" he asked

"Optimus Prime = O.P." I said grinning, then his eyes dimmed and he seemed to stare off in lala land

"Prime is on his way here" he said, I raised an eyebrow

"What was that? You seem to zone out there" I asked, his eyes dimmed and brightened again then he looked at me

"I was communicating with him to let him know you two are awake and you wish to speak with him" he said. I nodded. A couple of minutes later O.P. walked in. I bit my lips, nervously. I wasn't sure telling him was the best ideal but then I decided to do it anyways

"While we were passed out, Cass and I woke up in darkness then a voice talked to us. she said that it didn't mean to knock us out, but it needed a host and since my human body can't really keep up with the power it will change us into you guys" I said

"What do you mean we" Ratchet said

"I mean Cass and I. Since she was hold onto my hand some of the power went to her before it could be stop and it's too much for her as well so her change is another necessity" I said, they both looked at each other and started to talk in my guess there language. I looked over at Cass, she was grinning like the Cheshire cat from Alice in wonderland

"Why are you so happy" I asked raising an eyebrow

"Because I get to be a hot car, and I no longer need a license" she said still grinning. I shook my head, grinning as well

"Well I guess my car really needs to watch out now" I said, we both broke out into giggles. I knew we had the two bots uninvited attention. I looked at the two

"It's a inside joke" I said to the two of them. O.P. smiled and Ratchet looked at us like we lost our minds.

"Don't look at me like that Ratchet" I said while grinning

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

-_-' not sure i like dis chap anyways review ^_^

also if ya wanna give idea's as to what they will look like let me know ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

A.N. sorry about not updating sooner... i slammed head 1st into writers block for this story. but i managed to squeeze this chap out.

this chap kinda bounces around POV's

Disclaimer: i only own my two OCs and the somewhat plot

* * *

><p>"<strong>Cybertronian"<strong>

::Com::

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

_**Bonds**_

* * *

><p>Kat's POV\\

After about forty-five minutes trying to convince Ratchet that we weren't crazy. We decided to walk around and check everything out, well… all that civilians are allowed to see

"Finally I didn't think that the doc 'o' doom was ever going to let us out" I said grinning

"Yea" said Cass she was grinning too

"Well it didn't help that you kept laughing like a mad scientist" I said, laughing

"Couldn't help it! I knew we were freaking him out" she said grinning, we ended up in front of our rooms (I knew it was our rooms because the trailer was parked next to it with my car)

"Well let's check out our new rooms" I said, we walked in to the room it was a little bigger then both our rooms put together

"Well it looks like we are sharing a room again" I said, she nodded

"we had better ask first before we unpack" I said

"I'm sure this is our room" she said

"I would rather be safe than sorry" I said, turned around to walk out, but fell to my knees. I grabbed my head

"C-Cass get R-Ratchet" I said as a new wave of pain hit. I made myself look over and saw Cass on the floor in pain

'Fuck now what' I thought as I forced myself on my feet and made my way over to Cass, I grabbed her arm

"C-C-Cass you have t-t-to try and w-w-walk so we can m-make it to the m-m-medbay" I said, I got no response from her but she tried to walk. She had a death grip on my arm to help steady her. I was using the wall to keep me up as we made our way to Ratchet. After what seemed like an eternity we passed one of the bots

"Get R-R-Ratchet" I said weakly before Cass passed out from the pain

'Damn it' I thought as I went to grab her. I felt someone pick me up then saw the other hand pick up Cass. I looked up to see a yellow blur, since my vision started to blur from the pain

"Thank you, umm *I cringed from the pain* what is y-your name" I asked, trying to stay awake, I heard the radio go off

"B" it said in a child's voice

"Bee" I said, and I heard what could have passed as a mechanical uh-hu

"Thank you" I said as I passed out from the pain.

* * *

><p>I woke up in darkness again<p>

"Damn it…. Cass you here as well" I asked the darkness

"Ugh we need to stop meeting this way Kat" I heard her groan. I laughed at that

"Umm… Allspark voice are you here as well" I asked. I heard nothing

"Guess not, maybe it's this bond thing" I said

"Maybe" Cass said, after a few minutes

"Just remember… you still can't have my car" I said. I heard her laugh a little. I smirked, it was a start I wanted her to laugh, it would help her get through this. Her reply, surprised me

"Nah I'm not interested in your car anymore… I've been thinking… I should hook up with O.P. so that way I can boss you around" she said, I chuckled

"I would still never listen to ya" I said defiantly. we both chuckled at that.

* * *

><p>Normal POV\\

Bumblebee ran into the Med-Bay, to see Optimus and Ratchet talking.

:: Ratchet, the two femmes are in pain, and they passed out:: he commed, Ratchet turned around to see him holding both of the females

"Put them on the berth, Bumblebee" he said as he grabbed his scanner, and ran over to them

"The radiation is spreading throughout their bodies" said Ratchet as he had Bumblebee put both of the females on the berth and started hooking up different machines to both of the females. once he scanned the females again, he noticed how the energy was starting to change them. he had no clue what he could do for them.

/Optimus Prime's POV\\

Ratchet seem to freeze for some reason, while he was running scans.

"Ratchet… Ratchet my old friend… they need you to help them" I said he looked at me for a minute before finishing hooking them up to the other machines

"Prime, I do not know how to help them…. This is something that none of us have encountered before" Ratchet said

"Ratchet I do not think the Allspark will let them die after bring them this far… only monitor them and help the only way you know how to" I said, he nodded

"Prime" Ratchet said

"I would be careful as to what you tell the humans" he said I nodded

"Keep me informed of their progress" I said, Ratchet nodded and shut and locked the Med-bay doors. I walked into the Rec. room, to address my troops

"**Autobots I have great news" **I said

"**And what is that boss-bot" **Sideswipe asked

"**We have the Allspark again"** I said, and then the whole Rec. room was in an uproar

"**Autobots! … The two humans that where brought here, one is housing the Allspark, the other one is her sibling"** I said

"**How is dat even possible yo" **Skids said

"**Ya man, like how can a tiny human be the Allspark man"** Mudflap said

"**I know it sounds impossible but they are changing into one of us, and I will not repeat myself when I say, they are to be respected... Am I understood"** I said

"**Yes sir"** they said all said in unison

"**Good, I do not want them to feel unwanted."** I said, they nodded and I turned to go to my hanger I claimed as my office, to try to figure out how to not explain this to the human government, once again I signed

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

hope ya'll like it ^_^


End file.
